The Lost Sister
by oJustmeoverherEo
Summary: When Dick Grayson's parents die, he has a single relative left. His sister, Brooke Grayson. But Brooke has been missing for years. Dick has never given up looking for her, but he might be in over his head. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It took her a second to truly grasp what was happening. She watched in confusion for a single millisecond before she realized what was happening. Her parents joy turned to realization, then to horror. Brooke called out for her parents as she watched the trapeze began to give way. She heard the ropes snap, and a expression of pure horror dawned across her face.

It took Dick a second to truly understand what was taking place. Brooke Grayson quickly gripped onto her little brother to keep him from leaping after their parents as they fell.

" **MAMI! TATI!** " The 7 year old boy shrieked lunging forward, trying to grab his parents.

" _Dickie NO!_ " Brooke cried out grabbing Dick and anchoring him to her. Tears streamed down her face as she watched her parents fall. Brooke pulled Dick close and he buried his face in her chest so he wouldn't have to watch. A sickening crack rang through the entire tent. The little boy shrieked into her chest.

" _Mami...Tati..."_ he whispered as sobs racked his body.

Brooke tried to soothe her brother by stroking his hair like her mother as tears cascaded down her face. "Shhh hush Dickie... It will be okay.." she lied, "everything will be okay.." she rocked back and forth on the landing pad. "we will be okay..."

The pair ignored the gasps of shock and horror from the audience and sat in their own world, separated from everyone else. _This wasn't supposed to happen..._ she thought _no no no, this was just another performance. how could it go so wrong?_ In her tears, Brooke noticed some of the screws that held the trapeze up were loosened. the nuts that kept the wires taught, gone. Murder.

* * *

Brooke didn't hear the sirens, but the police arrived soon after. They pulled her to the side, while Dick was wrapped up in a blanket still sobbing. The man looked down at Brooke with obvious distaste.

"I-I'm te-telling you officer-r, th-they were _murdered,_ " Brooke sobbed, "the screws w-were taken off... _it w-wasn't an accident!_ "

"Thank you young miss," the officer said boredly. "Officer, take this girl and her brother to the orphanage." the man said.

"Sir, there is no room left in the orphanage." the officer said.

"Then throw 'em juvy, i don't give a shit," The other officer said dismissively.

"Alright, c'mon" the officer grabbed Brooke and Dick and started to drag them towards the police car.

"Wait!" Called out a deep voice. The three turned to look at the source. It was none other that Bruce Wayne, "I will take them, Juvy is not place for children who just lost their parents."

"Mr. Wayne that is entire unnecessary." the officer said, "they are just gypsy scum." he added glaring at the pair of now parentless children. "They are a charity case at best. You do not have to sacrifice any of your resources to these parasites."

Brooke was fuming as she held her brother close to herself. She covered Dick's ears so the innocent boy wouldn't hear the awful things being said about the Romani. Her tear stained face glared at the officer as he bad mouthed her whole culture.

"Officer, I insist, the children are no inconvenience to me. Juvy is no place for newly orphaned children." Mr Wayne narrowed his eyes at the officer.

"If you want them, I don't care," The officer said in a monotone voice. "Officer," he commanded.

The other police officer released Brooke and Dick. Mr Wayne walked up to the children. "Hello, I am Mr Wayne, although you can call me Bruce." he held his hand out.

Brooke shyly shook Mr Wayne's hand as Dick clung to her waist, his eye peeked out from Brooke's short to glance at the stranger. "N-nice to meet you Mr Wayne," she said shakily.

"Bruce," Mr Wayne corrected with a smile. Brooke smiled nervously back as she followed Mr Wayne to his fancy limo.

Her eyes widened as they pulled up to the Manor. Dick was sleeping on her shoulder, Brooke had just calmed him down and he was now sleeping uneasily. _We only have each other now..._ she thought heartbrokenly. She hated to wake him, but It was the only way to get him onto the house. "Dickie," she shook her brother lightly. Dick woke up with a light moan, sleep still evident in his eyes.

"Mami?" he asked confused.

Brooke's heart shattered into pieces. "No, Dickie. Its just me, Brooke." She said forcing her voice not to crack.

"Want Mami..." Dick said tears welling in his eyes as he recalled the traumatic events that occurred mere hours ago.

"Mami isn't here right now..." she said as tears fell down her eyes again. "Mami isn't here..." _Be strong Brooke, Be_ _strong for Dick._ She swallowed her sobs and walked into the mansion. _Home sweet home_ she thought, placing what little things she had on the floor.

* * *

It had been 3 weeks at Wayne Manor. The house felt so empty. She was used to crowded sleeping spaces, jam packed with people. Instead it was an enormous house, (house not home) occupied by four people. Two of which were rarely seen.

Brooke felt like she was going absolutely crazy. No parents, the murderer still at large, no one doing anything. Bruce was never around and Dick was no longer his energetic, happy self. Nothing was right in the world. Every dinner so far, she's had to have practically shoved food down Dick's mouth. _Why does Dick have me to lean on... yet I have no one?_ she thought, _where is my shoulder to cry on?_ her thoughts were interrupted by Alfred's voice.

" **Dinner Misstress Brooke and Master Dick**!" the butler called out.

 _Mistress,_ the word was so strange. So unnatural. In the circus everyone was equal. Brooke reluctantly slid out of bed and clomped down the stairs and made the long journey to the dining room. There were so many stairs in the Manor Brooke could swear she lost weight.

"Where is Mr. Wayne?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"I'm afraid Master Bruce's work does not allow him to come home for family dinners," Alfred explained to her for what seemed like the millionth time.

Soon, Brooke heard heavy footsteps making their way to the dining room. Dick. The boy who was usually so light on his feet appeared to weigh a thousand pounds. Seeing her depressed brother broke something inside of her. This was a life she could not handle. A life with no social interaction. _I will make sure Dick is on his way to recovery, then.. I'm out of here._ she decided. She graciously ate the rest of her food before silently dismissing herself and thanking Alfred.

After putting Dick to bed, Brooke sat in her room with a notebook. _How can I help Dick?_ she thought to herself. She sat there for hours coming up with a plan. Brooke looked at the clock, 3:30 am. Suddenly she heard a car engine, it sounded as if it were below her. It was so quiet, she was sure she wouldn't have heard it if Gotham wasn't asleep. Using her acrobat skills she silently ran to the window and peered outside. Nothing. Using her silent ninja skills, Brooke crept into Dicks room and woke him. Before he could groan in protest, Brooke silenced him. She gestured for him to follow her and they used the ninja skills to sneak downstairs without alerting anyone.

As the two siblings snuck around the house silently, Brooke noticed Alfred walking into Bruce's study. _What is Alfred doing up?_ she wondered. She pointed at him and Dick nodded excitedly. This was most likely the first time the two had truly felt like themselves. They followed Alfred into Bruce's study, careful not to make any noise. The two saw Alfred step through a door behind the grandfather clock. Dick and Brooke exchanged glances and nodded. They quickly slipped through the door at the last second and crept down the stairs after the butler.

Sitting in front of a computer was none other than Batman himself. The two children tried not to gasp in utter shock. Batman lived in their basement?! The two began to eavesdrop on the Butler and the Dark Knight.

"Ill tell ya, Alfred. I can't find Zucco.. I know he's responsible for the Murders of the Graysons, I just KNOW it... but I can't prove it, and I can't find him," Batman sighed.

 _So Zucco killed my parents.._ thought Brooke angrily. She knew that man was nothing but trouble. Her attention caught, Brooke kept listening.

"Master Bruce," Alfred sighed, "You are going to work yourself to death trying to find that man. Plus, your constant absence is causing the children to ask questions. The two are quite intelligent.. I wouldn't be surprised if they discovered your secret."

 _BRUCE WAYNE!_ Brooke thought excitedly, _Bruce Wayne is Batman!_ In her excitement, Brooke forgot that she was in stealth mode and accidentally hit her hand on the wall. Dick turned a frightened glare towards his sister.

Batman and Alfred's heads shot up, "Who's there?" Batman said in his deep monotone voice. Dick gave her the brother stare that is universally known as _'nice going'_. Brooke smiled sheepishly.

"Show yourself!" Batman commanded, pulling a bat-a-rang from his utility belt.

Dick and Brooke looked at each other before timidly emerging from behind a support beam. Batman aka Bruce sighed in relief. "What are you two doing down here?" He asked, his voice returning to normal. The two children found extreme interest in their feet. "How did you guys even get down here?" he said in disbelief.

"We followed Alfred.." Dick said timidly.

Batman sighed again, he took his cowl off and became Bruce again. "Now... You two are _NOT_ allowed to tell anyone about this!" he said sternly. The two nodded furiously. "Good."

Brooke was about to usher Dick back upstairs with her when Dick piped up, "Can we work with you?" he asked innocently. The entire room seemed to freeze. "We already have acrobatic training!"

Bruce kneeled down before Dick, "You two are still quite young," he explained, "Gotham city is no place for a twelve year old," he said gesturing towards Brooke, "let alone a seven year old."

"We're not **regular** kids though! We are _trained_ acrobats!" Dick insisted. "I wanna kick Zuccos butt!" he exclaimed angrily. "I want to bring my parents murderer to justice, and I know Brooke does too!" he said fiercely.

Bruce looked down at the little boy and couldn't help but see himself in the child. A young boy, whose parents were ripped away from him right before his eyes. Bruce sighed, "I suppose I could teach you, _some_ martial arts..." he gave in a little.

"Yes!" Dick leapt in the air with glee. Brooke couldn't help but smile a little at how excited Dick. Maybe his recovery wouldn't be so terrible.

* * *

Twelve weeks later Brooke had learned countless fighting moves from Bruce. What angered her, was that Bruce refused to let her fgo on patrol and help him hunt down Zucco.

"COME ON!" she fumed, "I HAVE ENOUGH TRAINING! LET ME FIGHT!"

"Absolutely not." Said Bruce, "You are only twelve! No and that is final!"

"I CAN FIGHT" She insisted. "WHAT'S THE POINT OF TRAINING ME IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LET ME FIGHT?"

"Your training is for self defense only," Bruce said infuriatingly calm.

"SELF DEFENSE?" she shrieked. "YOU TAUGHT ME HOW TO KICK ASS IN SELF DEFENSE? NO I AM GOING TO FIGHT ALONGSIDE THE GODDAMN BATMAN!"

"You will not. Batman works alone."

Brooke stormed up to her room emitting a loud shriek of anger and frustration. She slammed the door shut and heard something fall off her desk. She walked over to see what had fallen and found her notebook filled with plans of grandeur. She flipped through the book, and on the last page was her plan to leave Wayne Manor. _My plan to leave..._ she thought. _But what about Dick?... He's happy... he has revenge..._ she argued with herself. Brooke looked between the her notebook and the picture of Dick on her desk. _Oh Dick..._ _Sometimes, I think your better off without me._ she sighed.

Brooke snatched up a pen that lay nearby. _He's better off without me... he's better without me... he's better off without me_ Brooke chanted to herself as she reluctantly scribbled down the a note she always secretly knew she was going to have to write.

 _Dear Dick,  
_ _I'm sorry, but I won't be returning. I don't belong here. We both know it. You will understand one day when you are older. I love you very much. Don't ever forget that. You are a Flying Grayson. Wear that title proudly. Bruce is a good man. Never stop fighting the battle of good vs. evil.  
_ _Love, Brooke_

She folded the sheet of paper and left it on her desk. Next she scribbled out a note to Alfred and Bruce.

 _Dear Bruce and Alfred,  
_ _You have been so very kind to me these past weeks. I can't thank you more for giving me and my brother a place to stay. It is very nice here, but I'm afraid I have to leave. I don't belong here. I hope you continue to care for Dick, as I cannot take him with me. make sure he knows that he is loved and cherished. Especially by me.  
Sincerely, Brooke Grayson_

Brooke raided her drawers and desk. Granted, there wasn't much to take. She dropped her bag out the window and looked at the ground. It was a long way down. She closed her eyes tightly and jumped out the window. She felt her knees buckle as she rolled out of the jump. Training from Batman comes in handy. She quietly climbed the fence and took off into the streets of Gotham. She didn't look back at the Manor once.


	2. Chapter 2

13 year old Dick Grayson sat on his bed. He pulled out the note his sister wrote him all those years ago. His finger brushed over the elegant faded handwriting left on the old, wrinkled paper.

 _"you will understand one day"-_ he read the line over and over. He dropped the letter and punched his bed angrily as the letter floated to the floor. He immediately picked it back up and cradled it. _I don't understand, Brooke. I DON'T._ He thought looking at the letter again. He heard his watch beep from his bedside, indicating that he had a mission to go on. Sighing, he cleared the tears leaking from the corners of his eyes and placed his mask over his eyes. He changed into his Robin suit quickly and headed down to the bat cave. _Never stop fighting_. he thought to himself as he stepped through the zeta tube.

 **Robin B01** the Zetas announced loudly. Robin walked into utter pandemonium. "ROBIN DUCK" someone yelled from across the room. A shuriken flew over Robin's head and embedded itself into the wall. He looked at the shuriken that landed dangerously close to his ear. Robin quickly pulled out his own shurikens and got into a fighting stance. He quickly examined the situation as Batman had taught him to. There was an estimated amount of 18 people attacking the cave. All of them seemed to be highly trained.

Even with Robin added to the fight, The team was easily outmatched. Robin did the only thing he thought would help. He reluctantly radioed the watchtower. "Robin to watchtower. Cave is under attack. Robin requesting back up. Do you read me, watchtower?"

There was a tense moment of silence. "Robin this is Green Arrow, We are sending backup," came the reply.

 _Thank God_ Robin sighed in relief as he threw himself back into battle. In the chaos, he somehow found himself battling next to the team's leader, "Aqualad What happened?!" Robin asked the atlantean whilst fending off his own attacker.

"They attacked by blowing a hole in the mountain about 30 minutes ago." Aqualad said ducking as one of the attackers tried to take his head off with a katana.

"Do we know who they are?" Robin said kicking his assailant in the gut.

"We think they're assassins sent by Ra's Al Ghul," Aqualad replied, electrocuting the man attacking him. The man fell and Aqualad knocked him out with a hard smack over the head.

"Not Ra's style," Robin said finishing his assailant with a kick to the head.

"Then who!?" called a furious archer as she shot an arrow through an assassins arm. "Ra's is the only logical explanation!" she added kicking him in the stomach. "who else has highly trained assassins to do their evil bidding?" she screamed over the chaos.

Robin didn't have time to give Artemis an answer as the backup arrived. Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Wonder Woman emerged and leapt into battle.

"Robin?" Batman asked his protege. "Situation." he requested.

"Assassins attacked the cave about 35 minutes ago, we have no clue who they are and why they attacked. We think they could be Ra's assassins, but we're not sure." Robin reported. "But bluntly attacking isn't Ra's style."

"You're right.. Ra's wouldn't bluntly attack the cave, but I know of no one else who has highly trained assassins." Batman stated as he disabled another assassin. The final assassin looked around to see her colleagues defeated. She frowned, snatched Robin and had a knife to his throat faster than lightning. Robin growled at the assassin holding him captive. The team started to get ready for a fight.

"Make one move, I slit his throat." She snarled at the team and leaguers. The room froze. Everyone was waiting for the assassin's next move. She smiled crazily and maliciously and dragged her blade against Robin's jawline, drawing blood. She aimed her next words at Robin, "Your pretty little face is coming with me.." she grinned at Robin. He started to struggle as smoke gushed out of nowhere, blinding the team and leaguers. When the smoke cleared Robin was gone, and so was the assassin.

Batman snarled at the sudden disappearance of his son. He quickly sped over to where the two had disappeared. A gloved hand brushed over the floor where the woman had stood. Not a single trace remained of Robin or the assassin. Batman snarled at everyone in the room. "Find Robin, priority alpha." He growled at everyone in the room before he stood up and swiftly walked out of the room, dragging one of the knocked out assassins with him.

The team and leaguers exchanged confused glances with each other. How were they supposed to track an assassin who left no trace? In fact, how did she even get away so quickly? It's as if she knew the cave like the back of her hand. The only other person to know every nook and cranny of the cave was... well, Robin.

* * *

"Who are you?" Robin demanded from his captor as he struggled with his binds. "You're not going to get away with this! Batman _will_ find you!"

His previously silent captor let out a chuckle, "I removed your tracker, So don't think anyone's coming after you anytime soon,"

Robin scoffed, "you're dealing with _Batman,_ lady!"

"I very well know who I am dealing with," she snapped at the Boy Wonder. "Trust me, he's not finding you anytime soon. The boss knows how to deal with Batman."

"Then why is there fear in your voice?" Robin said snootily.

The assassin just snarled, "Wanted alive, not dead. Wanted alive, not dead. Wanted alive, not dead," she chanted over and over to herself as she drove.

"What do you even want with me?" Robin spat.

"Don't know what the boss wants from you. But he wants you."

* * *

Batman reviewed the security tapes over and over. The fog from nowhere, the initial break in, the strategic exit. This was planned out well. The way the assassins fought the other team members, but kept a staggered positions so that Robin was always in eyesight. They were after him specifically. Batman had the target, he had how they broke in. Now he just needed to know why Robin was the target.

 _Could it be his Grayson past coming back to haunt him?_ Batman thought. Zucco was never caught. But, Zucco didn't have multiple assassins at his disposal. Zucco was a crime boss. He had ugly brutes, not highly trained assassins.

The alarm in the batcave went off. _Well, duty calls_ Batman sighed and shut the Bat Computer off.


	3. Chapter 3

The truck came to a halt. The assassin blindfolded Robin and threw him over her shoulder. His hands and feet were tied up and he was around a 5 hour drive away from home. It was safe to say that the Boy Wonder did not have the upper hand.

The assassin threw Robin into the dark room. He rolled awkwardly into the room and skidded to a halt on his side, but the assassin pulled him up into a kneeling position by his hair. "You're so pretty, I'd just _love_ to keep you all to myself. Sadly, boss man wants you all to himself." She said with a pouty expression as she took off the blindfold. Robin glared up at her with a disgusted look. "Don't give me that look, not my fault you're _gorgeous_.." she smiled. Her voice sounded young, like a teenage girl's. The assassin couldn't be older than 15 years.

 _Jeez she's young to be an assassin_. Robin thought to himself. _The only one who has that young of assassins is..._ _Ra's Al Ghul._ he sighed. _So it is Ra's... but what would Ra's want with me?_ he asked himself.

His thoughts were cut off by a voice in the darkness. "Robin... or should I say, Richard John Grayson?" the scarily familiar voice chuckled. A voice that was definitely **_not_** Ra's Al Ghul's.

* * *

Back at the cave, morale was low. Actually, it was lower than low. There were absolutely no leads on Robin. He had been missing for 5 hours. Batman usually had a lead in at least 30 minutes.

M'gann had began to stress cook cookies and other pastry items, though most of the batches were extremely burnt. This was especially hard for M'gann since she was also dealing with everyone else's stress on top of her own stress.

The room was mostly silent, except for the static on the tv. However, the room was a tense silent rather than a comfortable silent. Everyone was on on the edge of their seats, just waiting for Batman to come up with a lead. If one walked into the room, they would be able to feel the stress and nervousness. even if they weren't a telepath.

Batman suddenly marched through the zetas. He walked with a purpose, it appeared as though Batman had gotten a lead on Robin. He placed a sheet of paper on the table in front of them. "The assassin who took Robin was crazy. Crazy and insanely agile. She had advanced acrobatic training, and knew the cave exceedingly well. The assassin I interrogated had been given interrogation training. The only person with that many well trained assassins is Ra's Al Ghul."

"We thought of Ra's Al Ghul, but attacking bluntly isn't his style, you said it yourself," Aqualad argued. "Ra's also has no reason to go after Robin."

"Your right, but what if Ra's was working with someone? Or perhaps "rented" his assassins out to someone." Batman suggested.

"Ra's would still not want to rent out his assassins. That's just not something he would do." Aqualad replied.

"But who would want to take Robin?" Artemis asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Batman said annoyed, "whoever took Robin knew how to cover their tracks."

"So what do we do?" Wally asked.

"We pay a visit to Ra's," Batman growled.

* * *

The young assassin pouted in front of Ra's Al Ghul. "I don't see why we had to give him to that _vile_ man." She huffed. "He's going to kill him." She said matter-of-factly.

"Now now... have some more faith in me. Of course we didn't _actually_ give Robin to that crude man. We are going to kill him, and **I** am going to raise Dick Grayson to be the heir to my throne. If Bruce Wayne cannot be my heir, his son will have to do." Ra's said smiling to himself.

"Then why did we give them to him in the first place?" She asked, confused.

"Oh child.. you are young. So, you shall be pardoned, for you do not know that **YOU DO NOT QUESTION ME**." Ra's yelled, spinning around on his heel to face the young assassin.

The girl quickly bowed her head in submission to Ra's, "apologies master! I stepped over the line."

Ra's glared down at the assassin, "don't let it happen again."

* * *

Robin looked up at the man. "What do you want with me?" He growled at the man. "Show yourself!"

The man chuckled and stepped into the light, "What? Don't recognize me? I have to say... I'm a little hurt..."

"Zucco.." whispered a horrified Robin, as he slid himself backwards.

"Oh! So you _do_ remember me!" Zucco chuckled darkly.

"What do you **want** , Zucco?" Robin asked again, regaining his composure.

"To kill you of course," Zucco said as if it was supposed to be obvious.

"You can try," Robin snarled as the ropes he had been fiddling with finally came undone. He ripped his hands free and quickly undid the knots holding his feet together. Robin stood up and got into a fighting stance.

"It's gong to be fun ripping the light out of your eyes, _Dick Grayson_ ," Zucco sneered. He picked up a pipe and threw it at Robin. The Boy Wonder easily evaded the lazy attack. "So agile.. ever think of becoming an acrobat?" he taunted. Robin growled and attacked. Zucco fought Robin's arm and threw him across the room. The Boy Wonder rolled with the fall and stood back up.

"Not going out that easy, Zucco. I'm not a child anymore. You're not going to defeat me," Robin said getting back into a fighting stance. He cracked his neck and waited for Zucco to make his mobster smiled and began to walk forward menacingly, but Zucco suddenly froze. The mobster fell forward and let out a gasp for air. The light quickly faded from his eyes, and he fell to the floor, dead. The assassin who originally kidnapped him stood behind with a bloody Katanna, smiling crazily.

"Hey beautiful," she smiled flirtatiously and winked. Robin felt a something hit the back of his head, and everything went black.

* * *

The team stood nervously at their positions. They anxiously waited for Batman's signal. They heard his deep monotone voice over M'gann's mind link.

 _Team move in. Find weak spots in the assassin's armor. You have to be faster and smarter than them. Use your training, and be **careful**. _

The team snuck into the halls as quietly as they could.

 _Guys,_ M'gann said nervously, _I have a really bad feeling about this_..

 _As do I, M'gann... these halls are entirely too quiet._ Aqualad thought scanning the area. The entire area seemed to be empty. As if they knew they were coming. _Spread out, check every room._

The team didn't notice the girl in the vents shoot trackers onto their weapons.

"Ra's ... I've got locations on Robin's team and Batman.." she said over her comm. "They have no idea we've abandoned the building."

"Good, keep it that way." Ra's said ending the conversation. The assassin smiled to herself.

 _Don't_ _worry... I will..._ she grinned. She glided easily through the vents, tracking the team's every move. She prepared the traps and waited for the team to walk right into her hands.

Her first captive was M'gann. She had to cut the mental link between the team members if her plan was going to work. She carefully poured lighter fluid around the room and sat patiently. As expected, M'gann soon floated into the room, camouflaged. The assassin lit a match and made a wall of fire surrounding the martian.

 _It's a trap!_ M'gann called out to the team. The fire quickly overwhelmed M'gann, and she fell to the floor, unconscious. The mind link shut down.

 _M'GANN?!_ Aqualad called out. There was no response. The team leader turned his comm on, "Miss Martian is down, I repeat, Miss Martian is down."

"I don't understand.. there's no one here!" Artemis said frustratedly.

"Oh contrare.. " the assassin whispered to herself as she tapped into the team's comm links.

"Find Miss Martian. Then we're leaving, Robin is not here," growled Batman. The team headed towards where Miss Martian had disappeared.

"this is the area where M'gann was scoping out, check every room." Aqualad commanded. "Find her."

* * *

For the second time in 24 hours Robin was thrown into a dark room with his hands and feet bound together.

More aggravated than scared, Robin yelled out into the darkness, "Okay, does **anyone** want to tell me **_WHAT IS GOING ON HERE_**? and **WHY** I keep getting **THROWN INTO DARK ROOMS?** "

"All answers will come in good time, young one.." came the calm voice of none other than Ra's Al Ghul himself. The lights brightened slowly, revealing Ra's Al Ghul. He was facing the

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me," Robin groaned. "this is the second time _today."_

"Now, now.. I know you have moved around a lot. Which is why I _know_ you'll grow to like your new home." Ra's said casually.

"Sorry, _what_?" Robin almost started laughing where he lay. "I am _not_ the heir to your throne!"

Ra's sighed disappointedly. "I was afraid you'd say that. Well, maybe I have something that will change your mind... step into the light, my dear" he ordered to seemingly no one. However, sure enough, a girl around the age of 18 stepped into the light. She wore a black hood and a mask tied around the majority of her face. Her arms and torso were covered in an armor-like leather coat, she had black pants and high heeled combat boots that looked impossible to even walk in, let alone fight in. She carried a pair of twin swords on her back and who knows how many knives.

"How is _she_ supposed to change my mind?" he said bitterly.

"take your hood off," Ra's commanded the girl. She slowly took off her hood and untied her mask, revealing her face and wavy black hair.

Robin's eyes widened in absolute shock, "B-Brooke?" His voice cracked.

"Hello, Brother," She said sweetly, smiling eerily.

* * *

 **A/N- hey! Please review if you liked it, or have any constructive** **criticism!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Recap** -

"Find Miss Martian. Then we're leaving, Robin is not here," growled Batman. The team headed towards where Miss Martian had disappeared.

"this is the area where M'gann was scoping out, check every room." Aqualad commanded. "Find her."

\- :)

 _"Take your hood off," Ra's commanded the girl. She slowly took off her hood and untied her mask, revealing her face and wavy black hair._

 _Robin's eye's widened in absolute shock, "B-Brooke?" His voice cracked._

 _"Hello, brother," She said sweetly, smiling eerily._

* * *

"Y-you work with, _him_?" Robin tilted his head towards Ra's all Ghul. "You ran away from training with _Batman,_ and joined the League of Assassins?" He said, astonished and more than a little pissed off.

"Batman had nothing more to teach me," Brooke said with a slightly cold tone. "I learned much more from training with Master Ra's Al Ghul."

"It's nothing you couldn't have learned from Batman," Robin said spitefully, glaring at both Ra's and his sister.

"I have learned more from Ra's, then I ever could from Batman," She said coldly.

The two siblings stared daggers at each other. Ra's looked between the two siblings. The relation between the two was obvious. They both had shiny black hair, only Brooke's was much longer and wavy. Both Graysons had gorgeous blue eyes, except Dick's still held onto the shining innocence imbedded into his irises. Brooke's eyes had hardened from maturity and learning the lessons of life. Brooke was about 3" taller, but Dick made up for his height in muscle. Dick's shoulders were broader and he was probably stronger than Brooke. Brooke was more flexible, though she was anything but weak. After about 10 minutes, Ra's concluded that Brooke would win in a fight, she was trained to kill. Not to mention that Brooke had been training longer and more intensely. Brooke had also been in the field longer. Brooke was one of his most well trained assassins. She could easily handle the Boy Wonder.

Ra's Al Ghul was a respected 400 year old leader, but he could help but think something along the lines of, _Take that Batman, my Grayson is better than yours._

"Brooke, dear, take our heir to his room," Ra's waved his hand and dismissed the two. He turned to some of his other assassins, "There will be extra protection around the prince's room and the prince will have an escort at all times."

"I'm **not** your prince **or** your heir," Robin growled. He was ignored.

Brooke untied Dick's feet and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, brother dear..." She said with menacing sweetness. Dick snarled at his sister as she shoved him forward. "I'll show you your room," Brooke said, smiling. What was wrong with her?

Dick was shoved down the halls of the mansion. Brooke stopped him in front of a heavy metal door. She pushed it open, untied Dick's wrists and threw him into the room. She didn't even give him a second glance as she walked away and locked the door behind her.

Dick looked around his room. First, he looked for escape routes. There were no windows to break, and the only door was locked. His room could only be opened from the outside, and it seemed to be made of sold metal. Robin walked over to the walls and knocked twice, solid steel. It wasn't a room, it was a prison.

However, It was a nice prison, the walls were a crimson-ish red and there was a matching carpet around the middle of the room. There was a queen sized bed with crimson and black covers and white pillows on the right hand wall and a wooden vanity on the left. There was also a dresser in the corner. He opened the drawers, they were fully stocked with shirts and pants. There were also training clothes folded neatly on top of the dresser. Dick opened the closet next. Inside was full assassin's gear, complementary from the League of Assassins. The other two hangars were empty, but there was a note taped to one of them.

 _This hangar is for a tailored suit. You will be fit this Friday. The other hangar is for a tuxedo. Some missions require you to go to fancy events. Thus the need for the correct attire._

 _-Ra's Al Ghul_

Dick sighed and put the note on the vanity. He walked over and jumped onto the queen sized bed. The sheets were soft and made of silk. He sighed and waited for Batman and the team to come rescue him.

* * *

The team found Miss Martian in a dark empty room. The fire had died down, but M'gann was still unconscious. Superboy ran up to Miss Martian and felt her pulse.

"She's still alive, but she's weak," Superbly concluded. He picked up the martian bridal style and nodded to Batman, signaling it was time to leave.

The team turned and walked out of the room. They headed towards the exit, only the exit was blocked.

"Weird, haha.." Kid Flash laughed nervously. "Cuz... ah, I coulda sworn the exit wasn't blocked.."

"Damn it, I knew Ra's wouldn't leave his this place unguarded," Batman swore, "We're not alone."

"W-what do you mean, 'we're not alone'" Kid Flash stuttered. "You sound like someone out of a horror movie," he joked nervously.

"He means that Ra's still has assassins positioned here," Aqualad sighed.

"It also means that we're screwed," Artemis said pulling an arrow out of her quiver.

The assassin smiled, _time to have some fun..._ the girl threw explosives and smoke bombs down from her hiding spot and quickly leapt to another hiding spot on the ceiling. She followed up the smoke bombs and explosives with shurikens that hit their mark. Kid Flash got a shuriken to the abdomen and Artemis was hit in the shoulder. Superboy and Miss Martian were exploded backwards and Aqualad took hits to his shoulders and chest.

"We need to get out of here, **now** ," Batman commanded the team. "Superboy, are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm ok. But Miss Martian's pretty hurt," He replied shaking off the dust.

"Okay, Artemis, help Aqualad. Superboy, carry Miss Martian to the Bio Ship. Kid Flash, are you able to make it there?"

"Yea bats, I'll be okay." Kid Flash groaned, smiling weakly.

"Good, I'll handle the assassins. GO, now!" Batman commanded. The team didn't have to be told twice. As the team evacuated the building, Batman turned to the clearing smoke. Bat-a-rangs at the ready he examined the room. Seeing nothing, Batman threw down his own smoke bomb, but before he could disappear, a shrunken embedded itself in his arm. Batman snarled and looked around the room, he finally spotted the shadow in the corner.

"Show yourself," Batman snarled. He threw his Bat-a-rangs at the shadow, but the assassin easily avoided them.

"I'm good thanks," The girls said, tauntingly. She threw more smoke bombs into the ground, effectively keeping her cover.

"You're stalling me," Batman growled into the smoke.

"Guilty as charged," she giggled.

"It's not going to work," Batman said gruffly before turning on his heel and heading towards the exit. He was stopped by an explosion in front of him, causing the doorway to collapse.

"You don't get out that easily," taunted the assassin.

Batman scowled, this girl was really starting to get on his nerves. He shot his grappling hook straight up and landed on a board in the ceiling. "There's more than one way out," he said in his monotone voice. He put his fist through the glass window. A loud shattering noise sounded throughout the building. Batman wasted no time in jumping out the window.

The assassin scowled and leapt after the superhero.

-:)

The team heard a loud shattering noise come from the building.

"What was-" Kid Flash began.

"It is none of our concern," Aqualad interrupted. "We must focus on getting to the bio ship and tending to our injuries."

"I'm more concerned with who's going to DRIVE the bioship," Artemis said worriedly.

"We can discuss this when Batman comes back," Aqualad said.

At that moment Batman came running down the path. "Speak of the devil," mumbled Artemis.

"She's right behind me, move!" He called to the team.

"The Bio Ship is only about 75 meters away," Said Superboy, "If we run we can make it there in about 10 seconds."

"I don't care _how_ you get there, as long as you _get there_!" Batman yelled. Batman laid the ground with timed explosives before pulling out his last smoke bomb and giving them a last bit of cover. Batman turned and ran after the team.

The team and Batman boarded the Bio Ship and Artemis sat down in the pilot's seat. "Everyone here?!" She shrieked as the bio ship's engine started up.

"Everyone is present," Aqualad replied loudly, "lets get going!"

The bio ship lifted off the ground. "We're gonna make it!" Artemis grinned. The bio ship took off at full speed. "Did we lose her?"

"She's not in the clearing," Batman growled. As Superboy approached the window a face hung upside down from the roof. Super boy jumped back, surprised.

"Artemis, she's on top of the bio ship!" Kid Flash bellowed.

"Yeah, yeah, Baywatch, Im on it! Everyone hold on!" Artemis flipped the ship upside-down.

Connor and batman held firmly onto a bar the bio ship created, M'gann was secured in a hospital bed and Aqualad was buckled into his seat. Wally, however, was holding onto the head of his chair for dear life. His legs hung down towards the ceiling, his knuckles were white from holding onto the chair so hard. "ARTYYYY," he whined as his hands started to slip.

Artemis rolled here eyes, "relax," she flipped the ship right side up. Kid Flash's eyes widened as he fell face first onto the ground.

"Nothin t' worry 'bout here," He said muffled from the floor. "Jus' me on th floor, don't check t' see if i'm ok or anything"

Choosing to ignore the speedster, Artemis asked the question everyone was thinking, "Is she gone?"

"That would be a no," a voice sounded out from behind them. The team plus batman whipped their heads in the voice's direction. An assassin stood in the bio ship's door way. "My names Violette, and you can't get rid of me that easily," she smirked. The team scowled and stood up, preparing for a fight

* * *

Robin had picked up a book on the bookshelf near his bed, _Fighting Techniques and Their Histories._ As interesting as the history of Kung Fu was, Robin had been reading this book for two hours. His eyes began to flutter shut, and just as he was drifting off the sleep the door to him "room" banged open, which was impressive since his door was solid steel and about a foot thick.

Brooke was standing in the middle of the room in her civies, his sister held a food tray. It had a ham sandwich and some milk. "Dinner," she scowled. Dick sat up and glared at his so-called sister. She abandoned him when he needer her most, she joined one of Batman's worst enemies, and now she's standing before him all... different-y. Brooke never would have glared at her brother when they were younger. As far as Dick was concerned, he no longer had a sister.

"Not hungry," he practically spat at Brooke.

Brooke's eyes narrowed. "Fine," she sneered. She dropped the tray on the table at the foot of his bed. The milk wobbled on impact and partially spilled onto the tray, but for the most part Dick's "dinner" stayed in tact.

Brooke swiftly turned around and began to leave the room. Her hand had reached to close the door, but just as she was about to close the door, a voice sounded out. A voice she hadn't heard in years. The sound of her little brother calling out for her.

"Brooke?" Dick said it gently. It wasn't harsh or hostile. It wasn't Robin, the Boy Wonder. It was Dick Grayson, her little brother. Brooke stopped in her tracks. Her expression softened in the slightest. She turned towards Dick, most of her face was covered by the metal door, but he could see the softened expression on her face.

"Yes, Dick?" she replied. Dick sighed at the sound of her voice. She didn't sound like an assassin when she spoke this time, she sounded like his big sister.

"Why did you leave?" Dick asked her quietly.

Brooke's eyes widened in light shock at first, before looking down at the ground sadly, "Batman was not helping me live up to my full potential." she lied.

"No, I mean why did you leave _me_ ," he clarified sadly, looking down at his bed spread.

Brooke looked away, "I- I should go, I've got, assassin duties.." she drifted off. Dicks door shut and locked with a click, and he was left wondering what had happened to his beloved big sister.


	5. Chapter 5

_Why did you leave me?... Why did you leave me?_ Dick's words echoed in Brooke's mind. She sat in her bedroom with her head in her hands. _I couldn't stand it there, Dick... but you were better off.._ she justified in her head.

Not matter how she "justified" it, she still couldn't get his broken words out of her head. She took a deep breath and stood up. Brooke walked into her bathroom and turned the faucet, she splashed water on her face. It was nothing, a little violence could cure her woes instantly. She changed into her training clothes and headed down the the gym.

She began with her daily sit ups and v-ups before moving onto pushups and pull-ups. Next she ran a lap or two around the gym to warm up her leg muscles. She finally moved onto the punching bag. Right hook, left foot jab. Cartwheel to the side and backflip kick to the (would be) face. Low landing, leap back up and slam right leg down on the top right side of the punching bag. The chain holding the punching bag up abruptly snapped, earning her a few looks fro the others in the gym. The bag landed on the ground with a loud **THWAP** **.**

She looked down at the punching bag and sighed. So much for violence fixing everything.

"Sheesh Brooke, what'd the punching bag ever do to you?" Brooke whirled around and looked at her friend Jacob. He was smirking and his arms were crossed over his broad chest. His dark brown hair was messy and sweaty, indicating that he had been training. His shirt stuck yo his abs, not leaving much to the imagination.

"Oh shut your face," Brooke mumbled, looking away.

Jacob laughed, "Well I hope you were planning on fixing that, I need to train too ya know." Brooke just glared at the boy, "yeah yeah glare at me all you want. I have a better outlet for that anger. Square up, let's spar."

Brooke simply raised an eyebrow, as if to say "really?"

"What, you got something better to do?" He suggested cockily. "Are you going to continue to beat up that poor punching bag?"

"Fine, you're going down, pretty boy." Brooke finally gave in.

"Oh, so you think I'm pretty," Jacob smirked.

"Shut up and spar," Brooke rolled her eyes at the assassin and got into a fighting position.

Jacob attacked first with a front flip kick aimed at her upper spine, which Brooke easily dodged. She countered by grabbing his foot and using the boy's momentum to throw him. Jacob flipped mid air and gracefully slid across the floor on his feet to counter the momentum. He grinned before throwing smoke bombs into the arena, giving him the slightest upper hand, as he caught Brooke off guard.

"Oh come on! Thought we were sparring!" Brooke called into the smoke. "Hand to hand combat!" Immediately after she spoke she dodged to the side and watched as the other assassin sailed by with a flying leap kick, barely missing her.

"No rules were established," grinned Jacob as he flew by.

"Fine," Brooke suddenly grinned evilly. Jacobs eyes flashed with worry and uncertainty, he knew that evil glint in her eye a little bit too well. Brooke quickly drew her dual swords and assumed a fighting stance, "weapon of choice?" she asked the boy.

Jacob pulled out a collapsible bow staff and grinned, "Bring it on."

This time Brooke attacked first. Her dual swords flung to the side as she charged, but at the last second, the girl leapt up and did a side Ariel over Jacob's head. She aimed her dual swords at his upper and lower back. But as she landed, Jacob rolled forward and stood up with a twist so he was facing her. Jacob used his bo staff as a pole and pole vaulted towards Brooke, his foot came down, aimed at her face. Brooke easily dodged the assault with a black flip. The boy twisted in the air to face Broke as he landed. The girl grinned, her swords at the ready. She immediately rushed the boy and swiped with her dual swords, one aimed at his neck the other at his abdomen. Jacob blocked at the last second with his bo staff.

The pair froze at the sound of a slow clap. Their heads turned to look at their admirer. Ra's Al Ghul stood in the doorway. Jacob and Brooke immediately dropped into a bow.

"Master Ra's," Brooke and Jacob both bowed respectfully.

"Rise, children.. I have an assignment for the two of you. Violette seems to be having... _difficulties_ , with her mission," Ra's said standing before the two assassins. "You will be assisting Violette with stalling Batman and his mini Justice League team. **They must not find out where we are located**." he emphasized the last sentence.

"understood," Brooke said. "We shall prepare for departure." She and Jacob stood up and left the training room to get dressed.

Brooke closed the door behind her and sunk to the ground, her back pressed against the entryway. She was going too be fighting **Batman** _._ She sighed, _I wonder if he'll recognize me..._ she thought to herself.

* * *

Brooke and Jacob walked carefully through the forest. _Where was Violette?_ Brooke thought frustratedly. _My watch says that she's **right here**_. Brooke felt a tap on her shoulder.

" _What_ Jacob?" Brooke sighed frustratedly. She turned to look at her fellow assassin. His hand was directed straight above them. Brooke's eyes squinted, she barely made out a faint outline of a ship.

"Is that..." Brookes eyes squinted even more.

"Yup..." Jacob sighed. _Why do we always get the bad assignments?_

"A fucking camouflaged ship hovering in midair." Brooke huffed in exasperation.

Jacob shot his grappling gun into the sky, nailing the ship. "Race ya." Jacob winked before shooting up after his grappling hook.

"No fair!" Brooke quickly whipped out her own grappling gun, following her comrade. "You got a head starttttttttt!"

The two assassins landed on the wings graceully.

"I won," Jacob grinned.

"Cheater," Brooke grumbled.

* * *

 **Bioship**

The bioship lurched unexpectedly, causing everyone to fall over.

"Is the ship under atttack?!" Artemis exclaimed gripping onto her chair to avoid falling over.

"Two more passengers!" Miss Martian announced looking at the two new players out the window.

Violette threw her head back and groaned. "I _told_ them i didnt _need_ any help!" she complained. _"Why_ won't they let me finish a mission by myselffff."

"Well they can't get in can they?" Superboy asked throwing one of Artemis's arrows at the young assassin.

"No, of course not!" M'gann scoffed. The window to the bioship was shattered with a loud _**CRACK**_ by Brooke and Jason's feet. M'gann smiled nervously, "Well, maybe a small possibility..."

"I DON"T NEED HELP!" Violette's eyebrows knit together in anger and frustration. The young assassin was knocked to the ground by Superboy. "This proves nothing!" She snarled rubbing her head.

Jason and Brooke exchanged an exasperated look before joining the fight. The partners stood back to back. Exploding discs met arrows, feet met faces.

A menacing shadow loomed over the battle, Brooke froze, looking at the new challenger. Her jaw dropped to the ground.

"Bruce..." She whispered, barely loud enough for the team to hear. Her mouth barely moved, had they not heard her mumble, there was no proof that she had spoken at all.

The team and the assassins froze at the mutter of Batman's secret identity. Batman's cape fell as he examined the strangely familiar girl.

"How do you know who i am," Batman snarled taking a menacing step forward. His eye's narrowed down into his infamous batglare (the glare that made the scariest of criminals piss their pants). The small girl stood her ground, glaring right back.

 _Did she just stand down **the batglare?**_ Wally asked nervously, though he already knew the answer.

 _I believe so..._ Aqualad said impressed.

Batman and Brooke stood face to face. Her wavy black hair whipped around wildly from the wind that raced in from the shattered window. Her dual swords, though pointed down, were ready for immediate combat, should Batman choose to attack. Jason, Violette and the team stood frozen in anticipation, waiting to see the outcome of the mental showdown.

Batman's eyes scanned the assassin's face. Her eyes. Her hair. Her immunity to the bat glare. The gears turned, and things began to piece together. Her approximate age? 18. The defiant personality? The final piece fell into place...

Batman relaxed slightly, continuing to look intensely at the young girl. "Brooke?" he said astonished.

Brooke smirked. "Nice to see you again, Bruce"


End file.
